


Late Night Help

by octobersmog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: or romantic if you squint?????, this can be read as platonic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Reader's up in the early hours of the night trying to finish a paper, and Sombra takes it upon herself to intervene.





	Late Night Help

**Author's Note:**

> wowie okay it’s been a while and this is definitely sloppy + ooc but i wanted to give yall some content. (also pls forgive i know absolute nothing about uni and i don’t if this is accurate at all skdskjd)

You checked the clock, inwardly cringing at the ungodly hour as you slowly turned back to your laptop, typing rapidly before eventually backspacing all you’d just written.

Uni was a bitch, you knew that much, but what you didn’t know was how you were going to miraculously finish this paper by your next lecture. Initially, you hadn’t been all that stressed when you’d been assigned it, but the days had somehow flown by, and now here you were, in the early hours of the morning, crouched over your laptop, typing endlessly.

You’d begun to despise the typing. The small taps were slowly eating away at you as you desperately tried to formulate even a simple sentence. Everything sounded wrong, no matter how many ways you worded it, and you truly didn’t think you’d even be able to finish the first draft, let alone the whole thing.

The door creaked open, revealing Sombra, who despite the late hour was still bright-eyed and bushy tailed, though that was hardly surprising. “Hey, roomie.”

“Hey,” you replied, barely paying her a second glance as the hacker swaggered into the room and peered over your shoulder, eyes flickering over the screen. 

“Watcha doin’?”

“More uni stuff,” you sighed.

“Shouldn’t you take a break? You do know it’s like three in the morning, right?”

You sighed again, rubbing your hands over your eyes. “I know, Sombra, and I really have to get this done for my class tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow.” She crossed her arms, eyeing you as if to say I told you so.

“What? No, it’s not-” you trailed off, dragging your hand down your face in defeat as you realised that it was tomorrow. “Look, I just really have to get this done, alright?”

“Hmm.” There was an audible ‘flump’ as she flopped dramatically down onto your bed. A few minutes of silence passed, the tapping of the keys the only sound in the room. That was, until the sound of rustling reached your ears. You swivelled your chair towards the bed, glaring, as Sombra continued to wrestle with a packet of snacks she’d somehow smuggled into the room. After several more attempts, the packet finally opened, and she grinned sheepishly at you. “Oops.”

You turned back to your work, and no sooner had you set your hands on the keyboard than Sombra’s loud crunching filled the room. You threw your hands up, accepting defeat. “Fine! Fine. I’ll take a break.”

Sombra grinned wolfishly, clearly happy that her little plan had worked and patted the space on the bed next to her. You half-collapsed onto the bed next to her, eyes already half-closed. “Half an hour,” you mumbled. “Half and hour and that’s it.”

“Sure, sure.” Your eyes finally drooped closed, and you barely registered as Sombra hopped off the bed, pulling the blankets over you, a soft click sounding as she turned the light off. As sleep finally engulfed you, you could have sworn you heard her chuckle before she exited the room, your laptop tucked under her arm.

———————————————————————————————————-

You woke up the next morning to find a post-it note stuck to your laptop.

“You can thank me later :)”

Not daring to believe it, you booted up the laptop, finding your paper fully written, several pages full. A grin broke out on your face, which faded as you caught sight of the clock. You hastily closed the laptop and rushed out of the room, pulling on your shoes and snatching up your bag as you went. You paused for a moment outside Sombra’s door, debating whether you had enough time to thank her properly, but decided against it when you heard the hacker’s snores drifting out from beneath the door.

You rushed out the door, making a mental note to bring back a little something special for the hacker.


End file.
